Our Love Story
by blackbeauty84
Summary: Olivia and Fin meet as teenagers. Will they fall in love? Will they have a happy ending? Multi-Chapter story following the lives of Olivia, Fin, and all their friends through the years.
1. Chapter 1

"Baby boy! Mama's so glad to see you sugar, now get you and your brother in here before you let all the heat out."

Odafin Tutuola hesitantly went into his grandmother's apartment while his little brother Max bolted past him and into his grandmothers big arms.

"Mama! I am so glad we're here. Can we have biscuits later? Oda let me sit on his lap on the train so I didn't have to sit next to the scary white man...and oh! oh! I saw some kids playing at a playground down the street, can I go there later? I'm so happy to be here, I don't like Terry's house, it smelled...Oda! come say hi to Mama and then we can go to that playground...can't we Mama?"

Odafin listened to his 8 year old brother's ramblings while he glanced around his grandmother's apartment, which seemed even smaller than when he was a little younger. "Now listen baby. You can't go to that playground today, it is much too cold and we have too much to do around here. But you can go there tomorrow after school if you want and of course we can have biscui..."

"We have to go to school tomorrow already?" Odafin interrupted while looking at his grandmother with big eyes.

"Of course you do. Did you think you were on vacation or something, boy?" "Well, being as our mother is a crack whore and we have been neglected for the past 6 months I would say that we deserve one" Odafin muttered under his breath.

" Maxie baby, why don't you take some of your stuff into your room down the hall there and set up your toys while I talk to your brother and make you a snack, okay sugar?"

"Yes Mama" Max replied as he lugged his lone suitcase down the hall and into the room that he knew was reserved for his brother and himself when they would occasionally stay the night.

Odessa Tutuola sauntered over to her 15 year old grandson and stared him straight in the face.

"Sit down Oda."

Odafin sat in a nearby chair while his grandmother lowered herself into her rocker and looked at her grandson with nothing but seriousness on her face.

"Listen baby, I know that it has been really hard for you dealing with your mother, but you are here now and you know that there is no nonsense under this roof. Now, I know that there has been a lot going on and you are angry and I don't care who you are angry at or how much you want to hurt somebody, there are rules in this house and I expect you to abide by them while you are here. You WILL go to school, you WILL help out and do the chores I assign you, and you WILL not disrespect mine or your mother's name in this house. Do we have an understanding?"

Odafin looked at his grandmother's loving yet serious eyes and immediately felt safe. He put on his best stoic teenager face and replied

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well good. Now, I want you to go and make sure your brother is doing as I asked. After that I want you to go down to the market and pick me up some things that I need for dinner tonight. School has gotten out for the day, so I'm sure you'll see some of the neighborhood kids your age, but don't get too caught up cuz I wanna get dinner on the table so you guys can have enough rest for tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am"

After checking on his brother, Odafin put on his parka and began to walk down the block to the market. As he was walking through the aisles getting the things on his grandmother's list he couldn't help but notice the cackles and catcalls from some guys his own age at the front of the store. His grandma was right, there were a good number of kids his age in the neighborhood returning home from school. He had already spotted some ladies that he would love to befriend. As he was browsing through the brands of bread and thinking about how to make this school year not suck like the past, he heard the bells on the door to the market ring. As he looked up, he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Surprisingly, this beauty came with the filthiest mouth he had ever heard on a girl.

"Listen to me you little skanky pieces of shit, if you call me 'sweetie', 'hottie', or anything of the sort I promise you I will cut your balls off and hand em to ya...understand!?"

The boys gulped and replied a quiet "Sorry" while still trying to catch a glance of the beautiful brunette's body as she walked into the market. Odafin was completely shocked. He had heard girls talk dirty before and cuss out boys twice their size, but none of them were as pretty or put together as this creature. They were all from his old neighborhood in Brooklyn and could easily be mistaken as a boy on many occassions. "Excuse me handsome, but I kinda need to get to the bread sometime this century."

Odafin was snapped out of his thoughts and clearly his body realized how close he was to this girl.

"Oh, um...sorry."

"Geez...return to Earth will ya. Oh gosh, please don't tell me you were daydreaming about something disgusting like screwing some hot chick or something. I swear boys are getting on my nerves today, seriously what is it about you guys anyways huh? Why is it that everytime that I..."

"Olivia, girl...calm down," a thin girl with extremely long blonde hair approached Olivia and Odafin.

"This young man didn't do anything to you...speaking of which...you are a very handsome young man if you don't mind me saying so. My name is Kelsey and this is my girl Olivia. Please excuse her, but she is currently thinking about giving up on your gender, but I'm trying to convince her otherwise. So tell us...were you really thinking about something disgusting, or are you some sort of intellectual who ponders the meaning of life in Jerry's Market?"

Odafin was astonished that this thin little thing was really in his face asking him these questions...and even more astonished when he realized that the sex goddess herself had a dead serious look on her face waiting for his answer.

"Neither, I guess. I'm new in the neighborhood and I guess that I was just getting a little lost in all the new things around here."

"Oh, alright. Well, that still doesn't excuse you as a freak, but I'll let you off easy. Liv, seriously girl, get the shit you need cuz I gotta get home before my mom freaks out and makes me some sort of slave to the other annoying rascals that she gave birth to." Alaisha grabbed Olivia's arm and began to drag her to the front of the store. Olivia looked at Odafin as she was wisked away and gave a quick smile to him as she grabbed some bread before her friend ripped her arm off. As she walked away, Odafin couldn't help but take a glance at her figure again. She was beautiful. She was petite, with dark brown hair falling on her shoulders. She was pretty thin, but had the beginnings of a womanly body with slightly curvy hips and small breasts. Odafin figured she was about 13 or so, which was odd because he usually went for the older ladies, but the bulge in his pants was definitely telling him that he was attracted to her. The thing that stood out to him the most was her eyes. She had big, beautiful brown eyes. Now, he had seen many girls with brown eyes in his neighborhood, but something about Olivia's eyes made him not want to look away. As he finished going over her features in his head and concentrated on relaxing his disobedient friend in his pants she appeared again just as fast as she had left.

"Sorry if I freaked you out earlier, I'm having a rough day," She said apologetically.

"No prob. Why'd you come back anyways?"

Odafin was surprised that he could even muster up the brain power and control to act cool and collected around her. She looked at him with her big eyes while hearing his question. She wasn't expecting him to respond back to her, she always held the upper hand, she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of probing questions. She really didn't know why she had gone back...well, she did...cause she thought he was hot. But, she couldn't tell him that.

"Well...uh…I just realized that I didn't catch your name."

Odafin smiled. He had caught her off guard. "Odafin Tutuola."

"Well nice to meet you Odafin, Olivia Benson." She reached her hand out and gave him a firm handshake.

He returned the gesture and, beginning to feel comfortable, he brushed his finger along her wrist as she pulled her hand away. She blushed slightly and he began to enjoy the fact that he was beginning to have the upper hand with this exuberant female. He thought he'd have a little more fun with her...

"So, Miss Benson, why are you even speaking to me in the first place. From what I've seen of you so far, you're not exactly the welcoming type." He smirked in his mind and started to feel cool and relaxed like he always did around the ladies.

Olivia gave him a strong look and then softened up and in her best damsel demeanor replied….

"Oh, don't flatter yourself Mr. Tutuola, didn't the fellas tell ya. I'm the welcome wagon committee. Welcome to the fuckin neighborhood."

Odafin was stunned and was extremely happy that she turned around and swiftly walked out the door otherwise he would have made a fool of himself with his mouth agape and looking like a complete idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized that I didn't set up everyone's ages and grades. This story begins the summer before Olivia's freshman year of high school and Fin's junior year of high school. Olivia is 14 and Fin is 16. **

**This story will definitely be Alternate Universe, so have an open mind and enjoy the ride!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Law and Order: SVU and their characters**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post!! It had been sitting on my computer for a while and I just needed to make some corrections...sorry:(**

* * *

**2 Months Later**

**School had been going pretty well for Fin. He was satisfied with his classes, had become a breakout star on the varsity football team, and even had a pretty good group of friends. Upon joining the football team, Fin begun to hang out with Elliot Stabler, Cyrus Dickerson, and Tommy Rossi. Elliot was originally from Manhattan, but now lived in Queens. He was able to continue to attend Manhattan Prep due to his football and baseball scholarships. He was a "good" Irish Catholic boy from a big family who found himself constantly pushing the boundaries on his family's rules. Cyrus, or Cy, was one of the biggest jocks in the school as well as one of the most eligible bachelors. Coming from a family where his father was the president of Hudson University and his mother was a partner in a law firm, he had a lot of expectations to live up to. Tommy was half Italian and had a mouth as big as the Hudson. He was a ladies man and often found himself as the ringleader of the group's wild times. Fin had seen Olivia around the neighborhood and school a couple of times, but hadn't had the nerve to speak to her again. **

**_Saturday, October 20 6:30 PM Fin's Granny's House_**

**Fin walked out of his grandmother's kitchen after finishing the dishes. While he was doing his chores he had been thinking about possibly catching up on some science reading since he didn't have any plans for the night. He was still a little sore from the game his team had won the night before, and was actually a little relieved that he had an evening off. His friends loved to party, especially Tommy, which was good times but he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. Just as he was about to go tell his grandma that he was in for the night the phone rang. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Yo man, what the hell are you doing?"**

"**Dude, seriously…what if this was one of my uncles or something on the phone?"**

"**I knew it was you…..and anyways, you don't even have any uncles!!"**

"**Yah man…you right. What do you want Tommy?"**

"**I want you….to go with me to a party tonight…so I'll pick you up at around 9:30, after picking up El and Cy…and dude, don't be wearing nothing all preppy, this is the weekend, not school, you can relax a bit…tell your grandma you're staying at my pla…."**

"**Whoa, Tommy. Do we really want to go out again? We almost got caught drinking last week at that party in Jersey and you know coach will have our asses' cuz we're not supposed to be drinking."**

"**Fin, man…stop being a bitch. We are not gonna get caught….we're not even going to drink."**

"**Yeah right…you at a party sober…haven't seen it happen"**

"**Whatever. Anyways, I have to go….it's my only shot to get laid by Alaisha."**

"**So…this is what it's about. You getting laid….big surprise."**

"**Look you owe me….from me saving your ass on numerous plays last night…not to mention me hooking you up with my science homework last week!"**

"**Alright, alright…I get the point. We can go, but you'll probably have to hook me up with some science help again next week. What time?"**

"**Around 9:30…oh, and Olivia will be there…catch ya later!"**

**Tommy hung up quickly as Fin sat with his mouth agape. **

**"Close your mouth boy, before a fly goes in there." Fin looked up as his grandmother walked into the kitchen.**

"**Oh, hi Granny. I'm gonna spend the night at Tommy's, is that okay?" Fin's grandmother looked at him with a smirk. **

"**Well, it sounds like you already decided" Fin looked at his grandma with remorse. **

"**I'm just messin with you boy. Get on out of here, just make sure to be back before lunch tomorrow. Maxie is expecting you to take him to the park." **

"**No problem Granny. Thanks!" **

_Saturday October 20 9:30 PM Alaisha's Bedroom_

**Olivia walked out of her best friend's bathroom only to be bombarded by her. **

"**Liv! Is this skirt too slutty? I mean, not that slutty is a problem…it's just….ya know…I don't want to look too desperate…I mean, I really like Tommy….he is soooo cute…did you see him at last night's game?...I almost choked on my Coke when he asked me about this party…Oh my gosh!!...what if he doesn't like Coke?...what if he likes root beer or something better?...the only soda I have is Coke…shit! What am I gonna do?"**

**Olivia looked at her panicking friend and sighed.**

"**Laish, the skirt is fine, of course I saw Tommy last night, I was standing right there when you were talking to him and I'm sure the soda choices aren't going to matter cuz from what I've heard, he doesn't usually drink non-alcoholic beverages at parties." **

**Alaisha thought about it for a minute as she took a moment to look at Olivia wearing snug dark washed jeans and an embellished tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination as to how she was developed up top. **

"**I guess you're right huh? Damn Liv, you look hott! Who are you trying to impress?...Oh wait…let me guess….a certain tall, dark, new boy in town?" **

**Olivia rolled her eyes. **

"**First of all, he's not even new anymore and anyways I haven't talked to him since forever. I still don't understand why you think I'm so smitten with him." **

**Alaisha had a chance to roll her eyes as she was applying her makeup. **

"**Well, you only talked about him for like two weeks after we saw him at the market, but whatever. All I'm saying is that you look nice." Alaisha snapped. **

**Olivia walked over to the mirror to apply some makeup of her own. She glanced at her best friend in the mirror and realized that Alaisha was only so happy and nervous because her parents had decided to take a long weekend away for their anniversary and she finally had the chance to make a good impression on her crush by throwing a big party. She also knew that Alaisha was nervous about making a good impression on the upperclassmen and "securing their place in the school social scene". She nudged Alaisha on the shoulder and flashed her a genuine smile. **

"**Thanks. Tommy's gonna love your look….and your party, so just relax" **

**They heard some cars pulling up outside. Alaisha ran over to her window and saw that some guests had arrived. **

"**Oh shit, how do I look?" **

**Olivia looked at her best friend and smiled. **

"**You look smoking hot. Let's get this show on the road"**

**_Saturday October 20 10:00PM Alaisha's House_**

**Fin, Tommy, Elliot, and Cyrus walked through the gorgeous house to the back door. **

"**Shit, I understand why this party is in the basement. This house is the shit! Man Tommy, I didn't know Alaisha had it like this…she might be a keeper." Cyrus remarked as he looked around the lavish house. **

"**A keeper my ass. Tommy is the king of hit it and run, right man?" **

**Tommy hit Elliot upside the head as he waited for his affirmation. **

"**Will you guys just shut up with all of that? I like Alaisha, not just for her gorgeous tits and ass, but also because she's cocky as hell. She could be someone I could kinda be with. Look, basically I'm saying…stay the hell away from me so I can make this move!" **

**Fin grabbed Tommy before he made it to the bottom of the stairs. **

"**Alright man, chill out before you scare her away. You go do your thing, we'll be around when you're ready to get outta here." **

**Cyrus shook his head as they made their way through the vast basement.**

"**Dude, speak for yourself, Taryn is here and I will more than likely be going with her back to her place, her folks are gone this weekend too. So…I'll catch you guys tomorrow." **

**Cyrus sauntered over to his on again off again girlfriend as Elliot was tapped on the shoulder by his girlfriend. **

"**Hey babe. Catch you guys later, don't wait around for me…Kathy will take me home." **

"**Hey Tommy! Glad to see you made it. Would you like something to drink…or dance? Make yourself at home!" **

**Alaisha wedged herself next to Tommy and grabbed his arm. **

"**We can do whatever you want sweatheart. Where else would I be tonight? All the action is happening here….and with you looking this gorgeous, I would be a fool to not show up." Alaisha blushed. **

"**This old outfit? Thanks Tommy! Let's go get you a drink. Fin, Liv will be more than happy to show you around the party! Have fun guys!" **

**Before Olivia could even think about objecting Alaisha and Tommy were gone in the crowd. **

**_Saturday October 20 10:30 PM _**

"**So...you go to a lot of parties?" **

**Fin was feeling so nervous around Olivia that he found himself saying a lot of really stupid things. **

"**Um…I guess." Olivia answered his weird question while continuing to glance around the party as if she were searching for someone. **

**Fin sighed. **

"**I mean…if you need to go you don't have to babysit me." **

"**Huh?" **

"**You've been looking around like you would rather be anywhere else…so, seriously don't feel obligated to stand here with me." **

**Olivia stared at Fin. **

"**I am not obligated. You're just talking about dumb stuff. So, I'm looking around for somebody better to hang with." **

**Fin was shocked by her bluntness, but then he remembered when he first met her and thought again. **

"**Well, it's hard to start a good conversation when the other person is refusing to cooperate. Besides, why are you looking so hard? Don't you know most of the people at this party? You should've already found somebody else to hang out with. I'm starting to think that you actually like hanging out with me." Fin smirked at his clever comment. **

**Olivia tried her best not to blush at his observation. The truth was, she did like hanging out with him. Ever since the first day she saw him at the market she wanted to find him and talk to him. She was so used to acting cool and independent that she didn't want to come across as some pathetic love struck teenager. She tried to think really hard of a smart comeback. Just as she had come up with something bitchy to say back, she turned to see that Fin was gone. **

**_Saturday October 21 12:00AM_**

**Olivia was so happy that people had started to slowly make their way out of the party. All the people that were left were some upperclassmen who didn't have curfews and were really into their game of beer pong. You wouldn't even know that Alaisha was throwing the party, being as she hadn't been spotted anywhere in the past hour and a half. Olivia decided that she was too tired, hot and annoyed to hang around the basement waiting for everyone to leave. She would just hang out upstairs until she knew everyone was gone and then start cleaning up. Olivia went to grab a flavored water out of the fridge when she heard a creak behind her. **

"**There aren't anymore. I took that last one." **

**Olivia practically jumped out of her skin. She turned around and saw Fin standing there with a half empty bottle of flavored water. **

"**Jesus! Do you always walk around trying to freak girls out?" **

**Fin chuckled. "No. I just thought I'd tell you about the water before you started getting all angry at the fridge for no reason." **

**Olivia cut her eyes at him. "Well, thanks but I think I can control my emotions. Not that it's any of your business." **

**Fin smirked. "Well, I would say that you do have problems controlling your emotions. Every time I've seen you you've been angry." **

**Olivia sighed. "Look. You don't know anything about me and my fuckin emotions, Ok?" **

**Seeing Fin's head drop a little, Olivia felt a little bad "What are you doing going through the fridge anyways? You planning on moving in or something?" **

**Fin looked up. "I actually saw Alaisha earlier. I was coming up here after you dissed me and she and Tommy were heading upstairs. She told me to make myself at home….so I did. You want some?" **

**Olivia looked at him in surprise. "What?" **

"**Do you want some of this water. I can pour it in a glass for you." **

**Olivia blushed a little "Thanks, that would be nice. Sorry about my crappy attitude, but these last party goers are kind of irritating me. I'm ready to clean up and go to bed already." **

**Fin poured the rest of his water in the glass that Olivia had gotten. They stood in silence for about 30 seconds staring at the floor. **

"**So.." **

"**Maybe.." **

**Both Olivia and Fin laughed. **

"**Go ahead." **

"**I was gonna say, maybe you could give me a tour of the grounds to pass the time. I'm sure the rest of the people will be gone soon, if not, I can kick em out for you." **

**Olivia laughed inside about his shy attempt to help her. "Alright. I guess I could show you around. It would be a good chance to make sure that nobody touched anything up here. Clearly Alaisha isn't worried about." **

**The two of them left the kitchen and Olivia started to show Fin around the house. Once they got upstairs they quickly walked past Alaisha's bedroom door when they heard the tell tale signs that she and Tommy were having a good time. **

"**This house is huge!" Fin exclaimed as they reached the balcony off of the second floor living room. **

"**Yeah. Alaisha's mom inherited a lot of money from her biological father and her dad does some big investor shit." **

**Fin took a seat on the patio chairs. "So, have you and Alaisha been friends for a long time or what?" **

**Olivia smiled and took a seat on another chair. "Yeah. For as long as I remember. Our moms went to college and grad school together. They've been best friends ever since. So, we're best friends by default. I mean…not that I don't love her…it's just like I don't remember us ever establishing our friendship. We just…were. She's more like a sister. I love her for everything that she is. I don't have a choice." **

**Fin laughed. "Man, that's cool. I don't have too many longtime friends like that. My old neighborhood was a little rough and all the dudes there are into stuff I'm not. We moved around a lot too…my mom couldn't really keep a place. I'm sorry, I'm blabbing about dumb stuff. So…." **

**Olivia was intrigued and wanted him to continue. She found herself very comfortable sitting and talking with Fin. **

"**No, it's okay really. You're not blabbing. Besides, you're the mysterious new kid, how else am I gonna find out information about you unless you tell me. It'll give me a one up on everyone else in the school." **

**Olivia chuckled slighty and tried to give Fin her best joking look. **

**Fin smiled. " I mean. There's not much. And, you're just as mysterious to me as I am to you. So…if you want me to tell you more, you have to tell me something." **

**Fin sat up and stared Olivia straight in the eyes. **

**Olivia blinked and laughed. "What are you 12? You want to play questions with me like we're at a slumber party? Alright, I get to ask you something first." **

**Fin laughed at her eagerness to play while making fun of him. "Alright. Ask me anything. I'm an open book to you…for the next 20 minutes or so." **

**Olivia smiled. "What are these time constraints? Alright, I gotta think of something good. What's your biggest regret so far in your life?" **

**Fin chuckled. "Man, you don't waste any time huh? You could've asked my favorite color, favorite food…shoe size…but damn." **

**Olivia laughed hard. "I'm a very blunt person…" **

"**I noticed" **

**Olivia cut her eyes playfully. "Anyways, this is not really a regular night for me…or you probably. So, this is probably a once in a lifetime thing so if I got one chance to get the goods on you I'm gonna get em." **

**Fin was taken aback by her brashness. He had to admit that it turned him on…a lot. **

"**Alright. I guess my biggest regret would be that I didn't shield my little brother from some of the stuff my mom did." **

**Fin sat back and sighed. He figured his turn was over, so he started to think of a question for Olivia when she interrupted. **

"**Go on" **

"**Huh?" **

"**What am I supposed to get from that? You're gonna need to tell me more…obviously." **

**Fin looked at her. She didn't move one bit. He sighed. **

"**Well, she's been addicted to crack since I was about 7. My little brother didn't know too much about it cuz he's so young and I tried to keep him shielded from as much as I could. But, before we moved here, she was strung out and her friends came over. My brother was home alone with her cuz I was running late from football practice. They thought it would be funny to let him watch them get high. I walked in on them cracking up and my brother standing at the table sobbing. I called my grandma and she came and got us. My mom didn't really care. So, now my grandma has full custody of us. I guess I just feel bad cuz he was innocent and now he's not. I was trying so hard to keep him away from even knowing about any of that stuff. But, it's cool now. We're with Granny now so everything's okay." **

**Olivia looked at Fin tenderly. **

"**That's rough. I didn't mean to push but.." **

"**Naw, it's cool. It's the game right?" **

**Fin was actually surprised how easily his story rolled off of his tongue. He thought that since he liked Olivia that he would try to keep his demons hidden for awhile. Hopefully she didn't get freaked out and doesn't even give him a chance. **

"**It is the game. Your turn." **

**Fin decided to take a chance. He had already told her about his Mom, he might as well continue to push the envelope. **

"**So….as I'm catching you at a rare moment of niceness. Why do you act kinda cold so much?" **

**Olivia wanted to gasped, but she actually ended up laughing. **

"**Wow. You really want me to beat your ass don't you?" **

**Fin sat up. "Whatever. Answer the question. If I get my ass beat at least I'll be on my way to unlocking the secret of the mysterious Olivia Benson" **

**Olivia chuckled at his joke. "I'm really not a mean bitch. I'm really not like what a lot of people think. I really don't like to party that much. I don't like to drink that much. I don't sleep with a lot of guys. People just think that I am like Alaisha just because I hang out with her. You know, she's so big that anyone around her gets overshadowed. Not that it bothers me, but it does bother me that people just lump me in with her personality without actually getting to know me. All those guys you hang out with, I know them all and just because Alaisha is who she is they just assume I'm the same way." **

**Fin interrupted. "You know the guys? Really well?" **

"**Yeah. I mean, Elliot and I used to go to elementary school together before he moved to Queens. He knows a lot more about me that most guys even try to get to know." **

**Fin got a little surprised. "So like you and Elliot used to be an item or something?" **

**Olivia gasped. "No…no no no. We've always just been friends. He knows a lot about my family and stuff. We lived not too far from each other so when things would get crazy at home we'd always sneak out and meet up at the park. He's a really great friend. But, you know how it is when you get to high school and stuff. Gotta be big and macho for the guys." **

**Fin smiled. "Sounds interesting. So, you really didn't answer the question. Why do you act like a bitch sometimes?" **

**Olivia sighed. "I guess I do because I just assume most people are full of shit. Most people in my life who I've depended on have been full of shit and let me down. I guess I just think that if I scare people away they won't get close enough for me to see their ugliness inside." **

**Fin sat in silence for a couple of seconds. "Wow. That's a little bit negative. I mean not all people are completely bad. I bet your folks aren't all that bad. What about your mom? Everyone loves their mom. Even I do, and she's a crackwhore." **

**Olivia just looked at the sky and said nothing. **

"**Oh shit! My bad. Is your mom like dead or something? I am such an idiot…I am so so sorry…seriously.." **

"**No, it's okay. My mom isn't dead….and I do love her. But she has let me down too." **

**Fin thought he'd take a chance, even though technically it wasn't his turn in their little game. **

"**Want to tell me how she did that? I told you about my mom, it can't be much worse than that." **

**Olivia sighed. She hadn't told too many people about her mom. Only Alaisha, her parents, and Elliot knew and they were all very quiet about it. She felt very comfortable talking to Fin. He didn't seem like an asshole who would tell a bunch of people. **

"**The reason I'm staying here at Alaisha's is because my mom is in rehab. She has been an alcoholic for about 9 years or so. This is her third time being there, hopefully it sticks this time. So, I guess she's let me down because she's so much better that all of that crap. She's a genius. She's the best teacher I've ever seen and when she's sober she's the best Mom. But, when she is drunk…which is most of the time…she is a colossal bitch." **

**Fin stood up and looked off of the balcony. He turned to Olivia and sighed. **

"**Well, looks like we're just a pair of jaded teenagers with fucked up parents. I'm trying real hard not to be that way though. I'm so glad my brother and I moved. I'm excited about this school year, I feel like I am free from all of that bullshit my mom had. I'm really having a good time at this school. I got some decent friends, getting lots of playing time on the field…and hopefully making some more good friends." **

**Fin looked at Olivia hoping she got his subtle hint about their friendship. Liv caught his hint and laughed softly. She sighed and stood up. **

"**I guess I'm excited about the year too. I'm trying not to get off to a bad start by being a bitch to everyone, but as you pointed out, I'm not doing too good of a job with that." **

**Olivia smiled at Fin. "Nobody here knows about my mom really. At my junior high school, a couple of people knew because she came to the school drunk once. Being at this new school kind of gives me a chance to start fresh. So far, it hasn't been too bad. I've been meeting some really cool people." **

**Olivia winked at him playfully hoping he understood that she meant him. Olivia was finding herself becoming even more interested in spending more time with Fin. She watched him smile back. They continued talking about random stuff when Olivia noticed it was getting pretty late...or early.**

**"It's kinda quiet downstairs.** **Maybe we should head downstairs and make sure everyone's gone. I gotta clean this place up anyways." **

**_Sunday October 20 2:30 AM_**

**Fin followed her downstairs. They went to the basement and saw that all of the guests had left for the most part. After kicking the last guests out they started to clean up. An hour later they were all finished and worn out. Olivia sat up and smiled at Fin. **

"**Thanks for helping. It would've taken so much longer if you hadn't helped." **

**"No problem. It was kind of fun. And I can't leave really until Tommy is um…finished. So……I guess I'll go upstairs and get his ugly mug moving." **

**Olivia laughed. "Sorry Fin. You obviously don't know Alaisha too well. She will not be letting Tommy leave tonight. All she's had on her mind for the past two months is getting Tommy to her room, I doubt she'll be releasing her hold on him. Besides, he was drinking a lot, so it's probably not safe for him to drive home." **

**Fin stood up awkwardly. He felt a little uncomfortable listening to Olivia basically call her friend a whore. **

**"Well then…I guess I'll just get a cab and head home then. It was really nice talking to you tonight, maybe…" **

**Olivia interrupted. "You're not gonna find too many cabs floating around this neighborhood. It'll take you forever to get one. Listen, why don't you just stay here for the night." **

**Fin's eyes got wide and he tried to cover up his obvious surprise. Olivia looked anywhere but at him. She hoped she didn't sound like some sort of slut who was trying to make a move on him. **

**"I mean. You don't have to. But, it'd just be stupid for you to go home now. I'll go get you some of Alaisha's dad's sweats to sleep in." **

**Olivia couldn't wait to get out of the room. How could she tell him he could stay the night?! She was really losing her edge. She stopped in the laundry room and sighed. **

**_"Olivia. Calm down. He's just a guy, and he's just gonna sleep in this house. He's not gonna sleep with you_****_."_ **

**Her mind was going crazy. Finally, she told her annoying voice in her head to shut the hell up and went to give Fin the sweats. She walked upstairs to the guest room and was startled to find Fin in just his boxers. **

**"Oh, shit! Sorry, I should have closed the door." Fin rushed to cover himself. ****He didn't want to make Olivia think that he was expecting some action. **

**Olivia quickly backed out of the room. She saw herself in the hallway mirror. She couldn't believe she was beet red! Why was this guy making her feel so clueless? She never went ga-ga over anyone. She had always thought it was ridiculous and that Alaisha obsessed over guys enough for the both of them. **

**"Are you gonna give me those?" **

**Olivia about jumped out of her skin Fin scared her so bad. She reached in the door with the sweats in her hand. **

**"Sorry to just walk in on you. I should have knocked or something….well, the door is open….but I still should've knocked or walked really loud so you knew I was coming….it's not like I wanted to see you like that….I'm not some perv or something…I just didn't th..." **

**"Olivia, it's cool. I had boxers on. I'm not really trippin." **

**Fin was standing next to Olivia in the hallway now. He still didn't have a shirt on and Olivia was finding it hard to look him in the eyes. It was obvious that he worked out. His body was rock hard! **

**"It's alright if you ogle me. I like being looked at like a piece of meat." **

**Olivia ducked her head. _Why the hell am I acting so fucking shy? Get it together!_ Just as Olivia was going to look up and make a great comment about her non interest in Fin's smoking hot body she felt a pair of hands on her face. She was about to look up at Fin, but she was unable to open her eyes because she was experiencing the best kiss she had ever had. **

**Fin could not believe that he had his lips on those of Olivia Benson. The Olivia who had spit some pretty feisty words at him on his first day in the neighborhood. The same Olivia that he had had the biggest crush and hard on for the past 2 months straight. **

**Olivia was surprised at how gentle Fin's kiss was. She expected him to be all tongue and rough…but he was so gentle and merely massaged her lips with his tongue ever so gently. Just as Olivia was really starting to get into it…alarms went off in her head. She pushed Fin away from her and looked at the ground.**

** Fin felt like he had been cut off from oxygen. He was enjoying Olivia's lips so much that he thought he could make a permanent home there. Fin looked up at her surprised. He didn't really think he would ever just go for it and kiss her, but it seemed like she was enjoying it. **

**"Uh….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." **

**"Yah. You shouldn't have. And you are sorry!" Olivia looked up at him. **

**He looked so letdown that she almost felt sorry for the bitchy response she had. Fin's pride started to get the best of him. _How dare she make a fool of me!_**

** "Well, it sure seemed to me that you were enjoying it. I only set out to please." **

**Olivia looked at the smirk on Fin's face. Obviously he was just like every other jock, out to get a piece. **

**"You know what? I don't need this from you. You're pathetic and I can't believe that I spent the majority of my night talking to you. There's an extra toothbrush in the guest bathroom. Just make sure you and your equally as pathetic friend are out of here in the morning!" Olivia stormed off down the hallway. **

**Fin walked back into the room he would be sleeping in. After brushing his teeth he lay on the bed. What had he done? He very well might have ruined his chance with the only girl that he gave two shits about at school. As he breathed out a deep breath he heard some moaning and giggling from the room next door. _Just great. I have to spend all night next to Tommy and Alaisha's love nest._ ****_Now Olivia thinks I am just like Tommy, just out to get some ass. She doesn't know how wrong she is. I am nothing like what she thinks of Tommy. And, anyways, Tommy isn't that bad of a guy. He really likes Alaisha for the most part._ Fin rolled over and sighed. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of whether or not he should try to fix things with Olivia or just brush her off as a snotty bitch. **

**Olivia slammed her toothbrush into the holder after brushing her teeth. _Why are all men the same? Just after me for my body_. She fell onto the bed in the second guest room and burrowed under the covers. She thought that she would just drift off to sleep comforted by her anger and the fact that she was right about Fin being like all other guys. Surprisingly she had trouble getting to sleep. _Is he really that bad? He did spend the majority of the night trying to make sure I had a good time. He was a good kisser….actually….he was a great kisser._ There was something about that kiss that she couldn't take her mind off of. Olivia rolled over in her bed and sighed. She decided that she would just have to force herself to forget about Fin and this whole night.**

* * *

**Please Review!! This is my first story and I really hope people like it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later. I have a basic outline of where I want this story to go and it should be pretty long...it's just filling in the details that takes all the time!!**


End file.
